Full Metal Persona
by QuintinFMA
Summary: What if when Ed went to the other side of the gate at the end of the original series, he didn't end up in Ye Olde England, but instead the future. He ended up in Japan, a year after the 4th Persona game. Ed looks for clues on how to get home, with the help of his new rag-tag group of friends. Will they help him get home? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

A/N this is what I think what Persona and the original FMA crossover would be like if it ever happened

I hope you like it I'm nervous this is my first time so I hope you enjoy.

I don't own FMA or Persona 4

Chapter 1: The Beginning

** /normal pov\**

It had been a year since it all happen and things were going back to normal and every one was settling down and Yu was coming back for a visit for another year and going back to school. He was just getting off the train and to his Surprise his friends Chie, Yosuke, Yukiko, Teddie, Kanji, Rise, and Naoto where waiting for him so they could surprise him.

"About time you got here, we were waiting forever," Yosuke said with a tired grin on his face.

"Well that doesn't matter now that he's here," Yukiko said smiling.

"Yeah, come on, we've got catching up to do, right?" Chie said.

"Yeah, I've got so much to tell you guys." Yu said, happy to see them.

And after that they all went to Junes Food Court to catch up on some things and talk about some events that are coming up.

"So everyone's finally coming down. That's a relief" Yu said, relieved.

"Yeah. Anyways, there's a rumor around school that a new kid is coming to town and he's coming to our school tomorrow." Rise said.

"Oh, yeah, I heard he's from England," Kanji said, interested.

"Oh, great, a kid from England! 'Allo, I'm from England. Does anyone know where some fish 'n chips moit be?'" Yosuke said in a bad British accent.

And everyone laughed except Teddie and Yukiko, who thought it was just mean.

"That's not funny, Yosuke, it's just mean!" Yukiko said angrily

"Yeah, I want to meet someone from Great Britain," Teddie said angrily.

"Umm, sorry guys just trying to be funny," Yosuke said nervously.

"Oh so you think it's funny to make fun of some one's home town? Ya that's really funny?" Yukiko said getting angrier

Yu ignored them and asked ''what's their name?'' he asked curiously

''No one knows but we will tomorrow,'' Naoto said.

''Well if anything we should try to make him feel welcome in town '' Chie said.

''Why where not tour guides,'' Yosuke complained

''Maybe not but we should make him feel welcome,'' Chie said

''Chie has a point, he's new so we should do something nice for him since he's new in town,'' Yukiko said agreeing with Chie.

''Huh, a new student. Wonder what their like,'' Yu thought as the talks continued for a while then everyone went home.

/yus pov\

When I walked through the door I was greeted by my uncle, or guardian if you prefer.

''Well it's been a while good to see you," Reotaro said happy to see me.

''Good to see you, too. Hey, how've you been since Nanako?'' I saddened my look and looked down at the floor.

"Yeah, things just aren't the same without her around," he said sadly as he saddened his gaze. "hey let's not dwell on the past. You're probably tired. Why don't you go to bed?'' he said. I nodded and went to the same room as last time.

"Well let's see what the year has in store for me,'' I said tired as he fell asleep.

End chapter

a\n well I hope you enjoyed. The next chapter is where they meet Ed and become friends.

Review, and I'll see you next time


	2. Chapter 2 new friends

Hey there so I hope you enjoy and the reason I'm writing this is because there was no FMA and Persona crossover together for those who wanted it so I'm writing it so enjoy

Chapter 2 new friends

It was time for school and every one was in class, and some were wondering about the new kid. Some of the boys were hoping it was a cute girl and some of the girls were hoping for it to be a handsome boy. And the room went silent the moment the coach walked in and announced, ''everyone, the rumors about the new student are true.''

The class started mumbling about that. ''Settle down, settle down now. Here he is,'' he said.

And at that moment a man with blond hair in a braid walked in. He seemed the height of a 12 or 13 year old, with golden eyes, wearing the school jacket but he was wearing leather pants and shoes.

''Well, why don't you introduce yourself, kid?'' the coach said.

''Edward Elric,'' he said as he walked to a empty seat behind Yosuke.

''Okay, so let's carry on with class,'' the teacher said.

**/Eds pov\**

The day went by fast as I packed my books. As I left the building trying to figure some things out, I was interrupted by someone calling me.

''Hey, kid!'' the person said. I turned around to see a short-haired girl wearing a green jacket.

''Hey, how's it going?'' she said.

''Umm… fine, I guess? '' I said curios of the strange girl. "Umm, who are you?'' I said, curious.

''Oh, yeah, sorry. The name's Chie, '' Chie said stretching her hand out at me.

''Oh. Hey, nice to meet you. Edward. But people call me Ed,'' I said taking her hand.

''Well, it's nice to meet you Ed. So, anyway, my friends and I want to welcome to Japan by taking you to lunch at the June's Food Court,'' Chie said smiling.

''Well, as tempting as that sounds, I'm going to have to decline,'' Ed said.

''Hey, come on! My friend's treat!'' Chie said in a convincing voice.

"Don't you mean 'my treat'?'' Ed said, wondering.

''Well, not really… one of them is the son of the owner,'' Chie said.

''Well, okay. I guess,'' Ed said.

"Great! Let's go,'' Chie said as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me.

We were headed to Junes as she called one of her friends and told them to go to that food court. As we got there, a group of people were sitting there.

''Hey, guys, how's it going?'' Chie said, happy to see them.

''We're fine, Chie ….hey, who's that?" Rise said, pointing at me.

''Oh, he's the new student, Edward. Although he prefers to be called Ed. Ed, this is Yosuke, Yukiko, Naoto, Kanji, Teddy, and Yu,'' Chie said. As she called their names they waved.

''Hey, so you're from England?" Kanji said.

''Well, not technically. I was born and raised until I was 14 in a place called Risembool. It's not well known but it's a nice place to live,'' Ed said.

''Wait, so you're 14?'' Yosuke said.

''Well, that was a few years ago so now I'm 16,'' Ed said.

''Seriesly? I thout you were 12 or something you just seem so short and-''

Yosuke was interrupted by a fist in his face. ''WHO ARE YOU COLLING SMALLER THEN A GRAIN OF RICE?'' Ed shouted.

The rest stared in shock.

''Ed calm down, he didn't say any of that,'' Yukiko said in a calming voice.

As Ed got off the table he was calmer, mumbling to himself awkwardly.

''Well… umm, Ed? What's this place called Risembool like?'' Naoto said, hopping to break the silence.

''Well, it's small, mostly farm land, there are small rolling hills dotted with pretty flowers. For most people they take it as a place to have a calm life; for others it's a place to restart,'' Rd said as he remembered all his memories there, thru all the good and the bad. But he went back to reality.

''Well, Ed, that sounds really nice. Why'd you leave then?'' Rise said curiously.

Ed looked down at his feet and said, ''Just to do something, you know?'' Ed seemed sad a moment

''Hey, are you okay? '' Teddy asked, concerned.

Ed looked up smiling and rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. ''I am fine, let's forget it right now,'' he said wanting to forget it.

_There's something strange bout him, hmm…_ Yu thought as he stared at the mysteriously chipper boy.

**/Yukiko's pov\**

The next day Yukiko was at the super market getting ingredients for a recipe she's been studying. There was an important ingredient she needed on a high shelf that was hard to reach. A worker passed with a stool.

''Umm, excuse me? There's an ingredient up there I need. Can I borrow that quickly?'' Yukiko asked.

''Sure, just be careful, '' the worker said as he handed her the stool.

''I will, thank you.''

As she stood on it, the ingredient was still too high. She stood on her tip toes to get higher. The stool started to shake and before she knew it she was falling back. But suddenly she felt as if she was in some one's arms. When she opened her eyes, she saw a familiar face.

''Hey, are you okay?'' Edward said.

''Y-ya, I'm fine. Hey, uuuh, can you put me down now?'' she said as she was still in Ed's arms.

''Oh, yeah, umm sorry…'' he said putting her down.

''Oh no. It's fine. Thanks anyway,'' Yukiko said thankfully and then said, ''Hey, can you get that for me?''

''Oh, yeah, sure.''

So after he got that he decided to help her shop the rest of the way until she was done.

''So, you know how to cook? That's nice.''

''Well, not all too well, but sorta. What about you?''

''What about me?''

''Do you know how to cook?''

''Well, no, not really. But I'll eat it.''

''Well, I should have you taste test for me,'' Yukiko said in mid-laugh.

''Hey, I need flour. Can you go get it for me?''

Ed just nodded his head and left and at that same moment a guy that's been trying to score a date with Yukiko walked over.

''Hey, Yukiko, want to see a movie when you're done?'' the man asked.

''Sorry, but the answer is still no.''

"Aww, come on please-''

"Okay, Yukiko, I got the flour,'' Ed said, interrupting.

''Oh, is this your boyfriend?'' the man asked, which gave Yukiko an idea while Ed just blushed.

''Wait we're just-!'' Ed said.

''Oh, stop, you silly-billy! Oh, and to answer your question, yes we are dating," Yukiko said in a fake, proud voice.

''W-what!?''Ed said in both an embarrassed and shocked voice.

She turned his head to face hers as she leans in to make it look like a kiss on the cheek, but she whispered, **/A/N there will be no romance in this so don't go wishing there may be a kiss at some point but no dating at all\**''Just go with it, please?"

''Oh, umm, sorry- I guess you're taken. I'm surprise,'' the man said.

''Umm, yeah, it's a surprise to me, too,'' Ed said a bit embarrassed.

''Well, come on. Let's go, baby,'' Yukiko said, wrapping her arm around his. They left to a different isle, fast.

''Oh thank you, Ed, so much!'' Yukiko said while wrapping her arms around Eds neck. This made Ed blush hard.

"Umm, who was that anyway?'' Ed asked.

''Oh, umm, just a really annoying guy that's been asking me ou,'' Yukiko said while letting go of Ed. ''I'm sorry, I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that but he just kept asking me out and the more I rejected him he'd do it more. When he asked if you were my boyfriend I just took the chance. I'm sorry,'' Yukiko said feeling bad.

''Hey, it's not your fault. I'm okay with it. And it's over with now so don't worry about it. Hey let's just continue shopping,'' Ed said, reassuring her.

''Well, I owe you big time. Buy something—I'll pay for it. Price range 60 yen. Don't worry,'' Yukiko said.

''But-''Ed started.

'No, seriously, I owe you that much. I'm not taking no for an answer,'' Yukiko said.

Ed smiled at her and said, ''Okay, I guess. That's really nice of you,'' Ed said witch made her blush a bit.

''yeah…. Thanks. Let's continue,'' Yukiko said as they continue.

** /Chies pov\**

The next day Chie was training by the flood plain, getting kinda bored, training by herself. She was ready to call it a day until, "why is everyone so busy? It's not fun to train by myself,'' Chie said, upset.

She was pretty mad, too, so in anger she threw a rock and suddenly she heard a "ow!" And the new kid came out and said, ''Why don't you throw a little harder next time?'' Ed said angry.

''Ed, Im so sorry are you okay!?''Chie asked in a panic.

''Well, I'm not bleeding, so that's good.'' Ed said calming down.

''Well that's a relief. I'm still pretty damn mad, though,'' Chie said, mad.

''Geez, what's wrong with you?''

Chie sighed and said ''All of the others are busy right now so I'm training by myself. It's more fun with other people,'' Chie said, disappointed.

''Well if anything you can train with me.''

''Are you good?'' Chie questioned.

''Well, let's see.''

And at that moment Ed launched a few back flips and kicks and other gymnastics and martial arts things I don't know that much about. And Chie stood in shock at how good he is and the way he does it with such grace and beauty.

''Well, do I fit the bill?''

''I think you literally blew the bill away!'' Chie said blown away.

''Well, let's train then,'' Ed said, smiling.

So they trained for the day until Chie accidentally hit Ed square in the jaw so she took him to get ice as they talked.

''Hey, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to. Honest. ''

''It's fine, really. I owe you though for the ice.''

''I'm just glad you're okay although you are really amazing at fighting. I've never met someone who new such advanced combat.''

''Thanks, that's really nice of you to say. ''

''Hey, how do you know such advanced moves?''

Ed said nothing but just looked down at his feet.

"Hu? Are you okay?''

''Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a few memories. ''

''hey they can't be all bad.''

"Dout it.''

So they continued talking until they separated and went home

**/ Yosuke's pov \**

The next day Yosuke was studying, trying to figure out science, but was having a hard time with it as he tried to figure things out with some difficult problems. He needed help

''Why is this happening to me?'' Yosuke asked himself.

''You look like you need help,'' a familiar voice said

Yosuke looked up to see Ed standing over him and said, ''you're telling me. Can you help me?''

''Sure what do you need help with?''

''Science''

''My best subject. Let's get started.''

They were doing that for half an hour until they finished. Yosuke showed his thanks by buying Ed a steak in exchange for helping him.

''Hey, thanks again for helping me. I thought I was going to fail, '' Yosuke said thankfully.

''Hey, no problem. You seemed to really need it. All the ones you already did were wrong,'' Ed said

''Hey! I tried my best!''

Ed just mildly chuckled and said, "Well it's true. How about I be your tutor?''

''That would be really great thanks I'll buy you another steak.''

''Hey, thanks!''

So they ate and then left, waving.

**/Teddies pov\**

The next day Teddie was at the park thinking of the midnight channel and how that was his home. But he was interrupted by someone.

''Hey, are you okay?'' Ed asked.

''Oh, hi Ed. I was just thinking of my old home. I kinda miss it. It's been a while sins I've been there but I don't want to go back because I would be alone again'' Teddie said, sad.

''You're just home sick. But your friends are your family so be happy with what you have!''

Teddie gave him a friendly smile and said, ''Thanks. I needed that. Besides, I seriously doubt I'll be able to go back, anyway.''

''Yeah, I know how you feel. I think of my home all the time so I know exactly how you feel.''

''Really? Then why don't you go back?''

"Well, I can't go back. It's kinda complicated. You won't understand.''

''Okay, I get it.''

So they talked for a while, and after a while left to head home.

**/Naoto pov\**

The next day Naoto was at the book store looking for some detective books- her style- when she was interrupted by a voice.

''Hey, you okay?'' Ed asked, startling her.

''Oh, Ed. Nothing. I'm just finding some good detective books,'' Naoto said.

''Really? So you like detective things?''

''Well, I am a detective.''

''Really? Why don't I help you look?''

Naoto smiled and said, ''that would be good, thank you.''

''Oh, by the way, I know you're a girl.''

The words made her speechless then said, "H-how did you know!?''

''Once I met a girl who dressed like a paper boy so I could tell you're a girl. And your girl voice gave you away, but why?''

''Because I have a hard time. My parents died and I was taken care of my grandmother and it was hard to get along with the other girls. So I wanted to get surgery to become a boy.''

''You know I think you're kind of pretty as a girl, '' which made them both blush.

So they forgot about that awkward moment and continued to look for a book. And at one point they thought they were sold out until Ed came thru **/A/N I know a lot of Ed saves the day the day stuff going on but this chapter is where they see how good a guy Ed is\**

''Hey, I found this book. It's called, 'Sleuth: the Mystery of the Scull Caverns." How about it?

''It doesn't sound good.''

''Come on you can't judge a book by its cover when you don't know about it. Plus this is the only one here that's mystery-related''

Naoto sighed and said, ''Very well. I'll read it but if I don't like it it's on your conscience.''

So she paid for it and left.

**/kanjis pov\**

The next day Kanji was nitting a place matt but it was more difficult than he thoult as this was his first time making one

And it was harder than he thoult

''uuh this is taking forever'' kanji whined

''you ok ?'' a fumilier

'' ho hey ed just this stupid thing is hard I didn't want anyone to see but you did so if you know whats good for you youl run!''

''Calm down I just asked theres no shame in likeng this thing''

''realy why ?''

'' becose I was friends with some one who was a geek with machenics and shes a girl but theres nothing wrong with that so theres no problem with this''

''r-realy hmm hey thanks pal!''

''No problem see ya ''Ed said then left

**/rises pov\**

The next day Rises grandmather was out for the day and Risa was left to tackle the crowd.

''People stay calm, I'll give you all your food! I just need a moment!'' Risa shouted.

''Man, this place is crowded,'' a familiar voice sounded.  
>''Oh, hey Ed, I'm kind of busy, can we talk later?''<p>

''Yeah, but why is this place so crowded?''

'' my grandmother sent out these tickets and when you punch them out you get one free and everyone here is punched out convenient all at the same time. Weird, huh?''

''Yeah, weird.''

'"Oh,crap where all out of fried tofu. I'll be right back!''

She left for 10 minutes and when she came back she saw a costumer with some tofu and asked, ''where'd you get that tofu?''

''Oh, that nice boy gave me some,'' the woman said.

''Nice boy?'' Risa questioned, and when she got to the front she saw Ed in some work cloths and handing people tofu and she said, ''Ed?''

'Oh, hey, Risa. Thought you could use some help. I hope you don't mind.''

What Ed said put a huge smile on her face and she said ''No, not at all. Keep going.''

And so they worked all day until everyone left.

''Well, finally. Were done!'' Ed said proudly.

And out of the blue Risa embraced him, which made Ed blush.

''thanks Ed, I couldn't have done it without you!'' Rise said, happy.

''Hey, no problem really. It's no trouble.''

''I know but no one else would help like that here,'' Risa said, letting go of Ed. And she then gave him some left over tofu.

''I don't think I deserve this.''

''Yes you do, please take it on the house.''

Ed just smiled and said, ''thanks, that's sweet.''

So then Ed left.

**/yus pov\**

The next day yu was walking to school remembering last year and all the events occurred in his mind, but was startled.

''Hey, you feeling okay?'' he looked behind him to see Ed.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine, just lost in thought'' Yu said.

''You seem to be thinking about being lost in thought, what's up?''

''Just a few bad memories that's all. It's hard to forget the bad ones.''

''I hear ya. But someone told me when I was sad to get on with my life. The path I've chosen is dangerous.''

''Really? Did you listen?''

''Well what choices did I have? What's done is done and you can't change that no matter how hard you try.''

Yu smiled and said, ''thanks, I needed that.''

"I'm gonna run to school. See ya there!''

Ed then ran off leaving Yu to think, ''Why is there so much pain behind his eyes?'' But he thought it was nothing and continued his way to school.

**A/N I hope you liked it I know it was long but I wanted to make them see all these sides of him belcose he may be a jerk some times but these people make him feel good so that's why ed seemed a bit out of place with the rise part so like and review ill see ya next time. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

A/N I hope you enjoy. This is an interesting chapter where they see some interesting things about Ed, so hold on- it's a bumpy ride! Just kidding - hope you like.

I don't own FMA or persona 4

Chapter 3 Secrets

**/Yu's POV\**

School ended. It was raining now and Yu was headed home. As he walked he got to thinking about the pain and despair in Ed's eyes. It's like he's literally seen hell.

''Hmm he seems different," Yu thought, but when he looked ahead he saw a limping Edward in the rain.

''What's wrong with him?'' he thought, as for some reason Ed stopped and out of nowhere he collapsed. People came by to see what was wrong.

Yu then called the hospital. A little while later, Yu was on the ambulance with Ed and was headed to the hospital. On the way, Yu called Yosuke, so Yosuke could call the others.

**/Yosuke's POV\''**

Yosuke was working the food court that day.

''Four drinks at table 9,'' a guy working the counter said.

''Yeah, yeah, I got it,'' Yosuke said, uninterested. As he was bringing the tray over he got a call.

''Hello? Oh, hey Yu, what's up?''

Yu filled him in. Yosuke dropped his tray and ran as fast as he could.

"I'll be right there, I'll call the others!'' and he did

**/Yu's POV\**

They just got to the hospital and were waiting for the results. At that moment his friend busted thru the doors.

''Yu! Where's Ed? Is he okay!'' Chie asked, scared.

''I don't know; they didn't say yet,'' Yu said.

''Damn it! Why can't it go faster?' 'Yosuke said angrily.

''I really hope he's okay!'' Rise said, worried.

And at that moment, the doctor came out. ''Doctor, is Ed okay?'' Yukiko said, scared.

''W-well, yes, technically- but we found out why he collapse,'' the doctor said.

''Why?!" Everyone asked.

''Umm, I don't know how to say it, so follow me." The doctor said.

So they followed, and when they got to the room and entered and they saw something. They saw Ed in a patient smock with a fake right arm and left leg.

Ed had fake limbs. They all starred in shock and awe as they discovered this big secret of Ed's. They felt bad for him, wondering what happened to him.

**/Ed's POV\**

Ed woke up an hour later. ''Where am I?'' Ed asked himself.

''The hospital," a voice sounded.

Ed looked up to see the group and said , "Hey guys, what's up?'' he said as he looked down to see his metal limbs exposed. ''Oh, you found out, '' he said, sad.

''Damn right we found out! When were you planning on telling us?'' Kanji said, mad.

''Kanji calm down. Ed, it's just… why didn't you tell us in the first place?'' Yukiko asked.

''Carrying these fake limbs is my punishment for setting foot on a ground that's forbidden. To get something I lost back, it cost me my left leg. And to save my brother, I gave my right arm.'' Ed then thought, _I'm technically telling the truth just missing some parts._

''Where did you set foot for someone to do something so horrible?'' Naoto asked.

''I can't say,'' he said, remembering. He saddened his gaze while Naoto continued.

''Oh. Sorry I asked,'' Naoto said, understanding.

Ed then looked up with a small smile and said, ''It's fine. You can go now. I think I can leave.''

''Yeah, glad you're okay! See you at school!'' Yosuke said.

''Wait! Can I ask you something, Ed?'' Rise asked.

''Sure. what?''

''I know why you collapsed- because of your arm and leg. But I'm not smart when it comes to mechanics.''

''Because their attached to my nerves, so I don't need any controllers. But I can only let them be wet for a matter of time before I have to dry them off.''

''Oh, okay. See you at school,'' she said.

''See you guy's later!'' He said.

So Ed left the hospital. When he hit the edge of the canopy he saw it was still raining. He took a big sigh as he stepped out. It really hurt him in his ports, but suddenly he felt some kind of thing keeping the rain off and saw Teddy handing him an umbrella. As he took it, he thought his new friends were really nice. He wished he had what they had.

**A/N**Well that's all for chapter 3 so please review! And the next chapter the adventure kicks in and that's when things get good. I hope you like and I'll see you later.


	4. Chapter 4 the murder channel

**A/N **This is where things get really get good, so I hope you like. There are some unexpected things going to happen so here we go.

Chapter 4: the Murder Channel

It was time for school, and during school Ed was hanging with Yosuke.

''Man, it's weird seeing you with fake limbs,'' Yosuke said.

''yea it's one thing after another ,'' Ed said laughing.

''Hey Ed!'' a voice said.

''Oh, hey Rise. What's up?'' Ed said.

''You're coming with me after school if you want,'' Rise said.

''Umm, I'm helping Yosuke with work after school. Why, though ? '' Ed asked.

''Well, you see, after you left the tofu shop I asked my grandmother to give you a job there. If you want, that is,'' Rise said.

''Well, I don't have a job yet, so what the hell? I'll take it.''

''Yay! It starts after school! See you then!'' she said, waving bye.

''So did you hear?'' a gossipy student said, catching Ed and Yosuke's attention while they were talking. ''They found a dead body hanging from a telephone wire!''

''Really? That's so creepy! It's last year all over again!'' another student said, scared.

''What are they talking about ?'' Ed asked.

''Three murders happened last year, and apparently there was one last night. It's even more weird. It's happened during a fog like last time,'' Yosuke said, than thought, ''What if the murders are starting up again? I should get the others at June's later.''

So after school they met up and talked about the murder.

''Man a murder! Weird! Does anyone know anything about what the victim is like?'' Yosuke asked.

''They say it's a male; he was a security guard and he was last seen watching TV. That's really suspicious,'' Yu said.

''Well, if we really aren't so sure, we should see if the midnight channel is back. If there might be someone there,'' Naoto said.

''Yeah, let's all do that!'' Risa said.

**/A/N It's the second to last day of the rainy season, so it will be foggy for tonight and tomorrow.\**

** /Yu's pov\**

It was midnight and foggy, so Yu checked the TV and though, ''Is the midnight channel back? If it is back, then the same thing as last time will probably happen.'' he thought. Suddenly the TV lit up and there was a familiar shaped. A boy appeared, then it went dark so he decided to call Yosuke.

''Hey, I was just about to call you! Weird. Let's talk tomorrow,'' Yosuke said, then hung up.

The next day, everyone had the day off and the team met at the food court.

''Did you see him? I felt like I've seen him before but I don't know anyone who wears a red coat with a weird symbol on the back,'' Yosuke said.

''Yeah, that was a weird symbol but what does it mean?'' Rise asked.

''Well, we should look at it again. So let's just be sure, alright? So if there is a killer we should stop that asshole before it happens again!'' Kanji said.

The others nodded and continued talking and suddenly Rise remembered work and ran out .4 hours later Rise finished work and called Yu'' hay Yu it's weird Ed didn't show up for work and we didn't wonder what happened?'' Rise wondered

**/midnight\**

Yu was waiting for something to appear. It seemed like at first it was a close up on a pair of familiar shoes, then it went up his body and there was the back of someone's head. Then, suddenly, the man on the TV turned around and the man….was Ed!

TV Ed said, ''Well, this is it! You ready? Let's go!''

Then the screen went blank. His phone rang and he picked up to hear Rise say, ''Hey the man was Ed! That's why he didn't show up for work! Hey, lets meet up at June's electrics department tomorrow, got it?'' she said.

"Yeah, see you and the others then!'' He then hung up and went to bed.

Well that's chapter 4; I hope you like and review! See ya!


	5. Chapter 5 memory lane

Well let's get it over with. This was an idea I was excited to do so I hope you like it. And this is where adventure really kicks in. I understand I said it would happen last time but that was a mistake sorry. Some surprises happen! Read and find out what happens! Drop what you're doing and go!

Chapter 5: Memory Lane

Everyone was at the food court talking about Ed's appearance on the midnight channel.

''It was Ed. It explains why he wasn't at work yesterday,'' Rise said.

''Yeah, he said something I think it was, 'well this is it lets go'.'' Yosuke said.

''Well, come on. Let's save him before he dies, '' Kanji said.

The others nodded and headed for the electric's department.

''Here we go, let's save Ed! You ready? '' Yu said. They nodded and went into the same TV as last time, and it began.

When they got there, Teddy in bear form said, ''AAH, home. I missed it. ''

''Rise, can you get a reading on where he is?" Yu said. She nodded and activated her persona.

''He's that way," she said pointing at a stair case. When they made it to the location they noticed a tarp hanging with an odd symbol on it.

''Man, this is a weird place. Wonder what it is,'' Kanji said. He then noticed a plaque which read, ''Military of Amestris.'' Kanji read it out loud then said, ''so that's what this place is! It's like Naoto's bunker, except military. ''

''We'll let's go, '' Yu said as they walked in.

Suddenly they heard Ed's voice say, ''Well, well. You're here. Well, let's see if you can get to the office,'' Ed sounded. Suddenly there where shadows coming and they activated their personas as they beat them down.

They continued. At 2 hours later they were on the 3 floor and were pressing on.

''Come on, we need to keep going! '' Yu said.

''Guys, there's a strong reading coming from this room,'' Rise said.

''Maybe he's in there. Let's check it out. He may be in there," Yu said.

When they walked in, it was an empty library full of book, but not normal books.

''I don't get it. I got a strong reading. This doesn't make sense,'' Rise said, confused. "Well, we should look around for anything suspicious.''

The books seemed odd. Chie then took one off the shelf to take a look.

''Chie what are you doing!?'' Yosuke asked.

''Just curious. Don't worry,'' she said. Then looked at the cover, which said, 'Mother'. She read thinking it was a normal book from Ed's home town, but when she opened it something showed right before her eyes.

** /flashback\**

A younger Ed and another boy - assumed to be Ed's brother - we're laughing and where running to a house with a woman by a clothes line.

''Mom!'' Ed called.

''Mom look, '' the brother called.

''What you got there?" The woman asked.

''See? '' Ed said holding out a little metal horse.

''Brother made it! Isn't it awesome? I can still only do this one!'' the brother said holding out a pig.

''Well I think they're both lovely, '' the woman said.

**/end flashback\**

''Whoa! '' Chie shouted in shock as she dropped the book.

''What happened?'' Yukiko asked.

''When I opened this book, something filled in my head and I saw something, '' Chie said.

''What did you see?'' Naoto asked.

''I saw a woman, what looked like a younger Ed, and another little boy that's probably Ed's brother,'' Chie said.

''Hmm, well- that's something. You probably saw a younger Ed thru some kind of memory. Which probably means each of these books are a memory. So that boys probably Ed's brother and that woman could be Ed's mother due to the writing on it, '' Naoto said.

''So is it safe to look in them? '' Yosuke asked.

''Well, yes, but we don't know what's in them,'' Naoto said.

They nodded and decided to explore Ed's life within these books to see if they could find clues on how to save him.

**/Yukiko's POV\**

Yukiko was looking in a section to see about a good memory when she came across a memory that said, ''the first time.'' She wondered what that meant as she opened it.

**/flashback\**

Ed and his brother and a little girl holding a small dog.

''Hey this is boring! '' the girl said.

'' hold on, just a little longer, '' the brother said.

''All right done! Watch this!'' Ed said.

''You said you were giving me a present,'' she said.

''And we're making your present right now! '' Ed said.

Ed and the boy then poured some dust in the center of the symbol and then placed their hands on it. Suddenly there was a swirling gold color and the dust started rising and shifting into something. The girl screamed and the dog started barking. They then ran over to her…

** /end flashback\**

After, all Yukiko could say is, ''Whoa! What was that?'' she said as she picked another book. On the cover it said, 'The Chopper'. As she opened it the memory played.

**/flashback\**

Ed was tied to a chair. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with his fake limb gone. He then saw a woman sharpening a cleaver Ed struggled to get out but with no success.

''Good morning junior,' 'the women said.

''Why you…!'' Ed said. He struggled, then he noticed his fake arm was gone.

''I heard that you can transmute without using transmutation circles. So just to be safe…'' the women said.

Ed blinked as the women chuckled in a deep voice. ''Let me introduce myself. I'm the shop's owner, Barry.'' Barry said as he took off a wig.

''A man…?''Ed said.

''As a reward for making it this far, let me show you something you'll like,'' Barry said.

He then pushed a thing of meat out of the way and a girl that was an older Winry was dragged out.

''Winry!''Ed shouted

He had a sadistic smile as he bent over her shoulder and said ''I'm about to craftily dissect this little girl. Be sure to watch closely now, state alchemist-san.'' Barry said.

''Stop! Why are you doing this?!'' Ed shouted.

''Why? Well, because I enjoy it, I suppose. The first person I killed was my wife," he said, walking to the table and continued. ''We were having some petty argument, you see. Then without meaning to, I killed her."

Barry grabbed the cleaver and continued, ''But then, she cut up so neatly you know? After that I started wanting to cut people up even more neatly. I wanted everyone to see,'' he continued.

While Ed reached in his back pocket for something, and said, ''How can another life be for something like that?!'' Ed asked

He turned around with sadistic eyes and said, ''Oh, but they can!" He walked over to Ed and continued, ''given just the slightest opportunity, a person can kill another.''

''Stay back!'' Ed demanded.

''If they go off to war, it's even easier for one person to kill another. Why do you suppose that is? " He asked.

''I-I don't know,'' Ed said. He then put the cleaver in Ed's left shoulder, which made Ed shut his eyes tight out of pain. Blood came out.

Barry then got closer to Ed and said, ''It's because people want to kill each other. On the battle field I saw a state alchemist just like you kill other people with ease. Splat! Just like that!''

''No…!'' Ed said. A few flashes of horrible thing's showed and Ed shouted ''No!'' while drawing the odd circle. He pressed his finger against it then the chains became a metal staff.

Barry then was ready to kill Ed and said, "why you!''

This made Ed scream at the top of his lungs, but Ed jumped out of the way before he had the chance. Ed then grabbed the staff with his foot and grabbed it when Barry tried to chop him again. Ed blocked it with his shoe.

''what!?" Barry shouted. He slashed at him again, but was blocked again. Ed then got up and ran as Barry trying to slash but kept missing.

Ed was backing from him, then tripped. Ed was now slashing at him like crazy while he screamed. Ed then hit his hand and took the chance to run over to Winry to try to undo the chain, but it wasn't working. That made Ed say, ''Damn it!''

He kept trying to undo it but he wasn't fast enough. Berry then tried to hit Ed but hit the table instead, which made Ed's arm fall. Ed took the chance to get it. He grabbed it and ran like hell. All Ed could hear was sadistic laughter.

Ed then tripped over some meat. He put the arm back in its port. Barry then was hovering over Ed, ready to murder. Ed then made a blade out of his fake arm and berry started to slash at him. All Ed could do was scream. Suddenly, a thing of meat hit him. He was just about to try to hit Ed but he knocked it out of his hand.

Ed was about to kill him when suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder and said, ''Don't! '' Ed just tried to slash him but it was a suit of armor. The armor had familiar voice and he said, ''It will take more than that to kill me.''

Ed stared at him with tears in his eyes.

''They're here, '' another man said. ''Don't move!'' He pointed a gun at Barry

''Al…,''Ed said with more tears.

''Brother, does that hurt? 'Al asked.

''I thought I was going to get killed. I really thought that I might die…'' Ed said tightening his fist. Then he said ''I was scared. Terribly…terribly scared…'' Ed said staring to cry more.

** /end flashback\**

After it was over Yukiko dropped the book and cupped her mouth and started to cry a bit on how terribly scary that was. She was muttering ''Oh my God,'' as she felt so bad for Ed. For a moment she felt Ed's pain.

** /Chie's POV\**

As she looked within the shelves of book's she started to wonder what Ed's seen that seems like it would need a library. As she looked she found a book that said 'Lab 5' on it and out of curiosity she opened it.

**/flashback\**

Ed was in an odd room with a bunch of prisoners, a few mysterious canisters of a red pinkish kind of liquid and a creepy looking creature-thing.

''Why are they here?! If I had transmuted without knowing they were here…!'' Ed said

The creepy thing started laughing.

''Hey who brought you guys here?!'' Ed asked.

''I did, Fullmetal alchemist,'' a voice said.

Ed turned around to see a bald man with a mustache in a weird uniform and said, ''under my order's, the prisoners from the second prison were relocated here. And who's permission did you get to be here?'' he asked.

Ed then ran over to punch him in the face, but when his fist mad contact he started to - what looked like dissolving - and suddenly he was a boy. He said, ''that was a close one.''

The general died, right before my eyes…who are you?'' Ed asked.

''Nice to meet you fullmetal pipsqueak-san. I'm impressed that you found your way here. Just kidding, you good-for-nothing!''

Ed then tried to hit him but the person backed up and said ''Whoa! My, you really are driven, huh, pipsqueak-san? That's too bad. I really hate fighting, you know?''

''You shut up with that ''pipsqueak'' stuff! You're the one who started this fight!'' Ed said as he tried to slammed his hands together. Suddenly, his fake arm went limp.

The guy in the skirt then did a few kicks which made Ed fall. The man then said, ''Good grief, you don't even know your own place. Do you know who you're dealing with? Huh?''

The man then kicked Ed in the gut and continued, ''We've only kept you alive because we were told to keep you alive! ... You're going to pay… you are definitely going to pay…you, who carry his blood…!''

''Envy!" A female voice. And when he turned around there was a slim woman and she continued. ''It's your fault for not thoroughly checking the ingredients.''

''you…!'' Ed said.

''You don't want this experience to become any more painful, right? If not, would you be good enough to continue with your transmutation for us? We've set back, but there are still ingredients remaining, and all…'' she said.

''Use the prisoners to create a philosopher's stone,'' Ed said.

**/end flashback\ **

Chie put the book back in shock of all that, and said, ''Transmutation? Philosopher stone? Fullmetal alchemist?! .What are you not telling us Ed?'' she question, and continued.

** /Yosuke's POV\**

Yosuke was looking for a good memory that might show them how Ed got mixed up in all this. He found one that said 'Automail Surgery'. Je then opened the book and suddenly...

**/flashback\**

Ed was getting his fake limbs attached and it was so freaking painful! All Ed did was make grunts and hisses of pain. He looked like he was 12 or 13 around that point.

''Just bear with us. This is the highest quality stuff I can make!'' Winry said, as a suit of armor that's Al opened the door. ''We're okay! Don't come in!'' she said as he quickly shut it.

'' I'm surprised… even adults scream at the pain of attaching each nerve to the mechanisms,'' An old lady said.

''This pains nothing…compared to his,'' Ed said in pain, talking about Al.

**/end flashback\**

Yosuke then put the book back where he found it and all he can say was, ''Ouch that look's so painful!'' He looked for another book. He found one that said ''Train Robbery'' and opened it.

**/flashback\**

Ed and Al were on a train being terrorized. Two terrorists were pocket checking when they noticed Ed standing. They thought it was suspicious looking.

''Brother…'' Al said

''Yeah…''Ed said. They got close.

''Hey, you two…'' one of them said.

Ed's eyes widened while gasping a bit. He pointed behind them then screamed. They turned, but when one turned back Ed hit him in the face with his knee.

''Why, you…!'' The other one said. Al then bashed him in the head then fell unconscious.

Ed and Al looked at each other. ''Hey, now that you've done that, what do we do?... when their buddies come to get back at us for this?'' A passenger said.

''He's right. If you hadn't resisted, we probably would have gotten to central without any trouble.'' Another passenger said.

''He's right…'' the passenger's all muttered.

''What do we do?'' Al asked Ed.

''You're asking me?'' Ed said

One of the terrorists were still conscious and was about to kill someone, when Al stepped on his back and knocked him right out.

Ed picked up the gun and asked, ''Are you all right?!''

''Yes…'' the women responded, which made Ed sigh with relief.

**/end flashback\**

Yosuke just looked at it with surprise and shock on what he saw as he then said, ''whoa! That was just… whoa!''

** /rise's POV\**

Rise was wandering looking for a good memory she found one that said 'Nina'. She opened it.

** /flashback\**

Ed and al were in a strange room with a strange man. When the man stepped out of the way and there was a strange animal behind him.

He then said, ''A complete chimera that understands human words…listen. He is Edward.''

''Edward…'' it said.

''Yes, good job.''

''good…job…''

''I can't believe it. It's really speaking!'' Al said, impressed.

''I made it just in time for assessment. Now I won't have to worry about my funds.''

Ed then knelt down on one knee to look at the strange creature. It then grabbed a pocket watch Ed was carrying on his pants waist band.

''Edward…'' it said.

''Wait, it's okay…''Ed said.

''Ed…brother…''

Ed gritted his teeth and stood up.

''brother?'' Al said

''Tucker-san…''Ed said.

''yes?''

''when was the first time you transmuted a chimera that understood human words?''

''I already told you. It was two years ago.''

''And when did your wife leave?''

''Two years ago.''

''Do the letters still reach your wife, even now?''

''What are you trying to get at?''

''Where did Nina and Alexander go?!'' This made Al surprised at what his brother said.

''I don't like kids like you who have good perception.''

Ed then grabbed his jacket, holding him against the wall.

''Brother!'' al said surprised

''you heard it! That's how it is.''

''He used his own wife…?''

''And now he used his daughter and his dog to transmute a chimera! Using a human is easier, isn't it? Say something!''

''Why are you mad? As seen in medical science, mankind has evolved thru countless numbers of experiments on humans. If you're a scientist…''

''Cut the crap! Do you get away with this? Something like this that toys with human life?!''

''Human life? Yes human life, eh? Your arm and leg. Your little brothers body…those are the results a human life, are they not?'' Ed then punched him in the face. Then he had a sadistic smile. Ed was about to punch him again but Al grabbed his arm.

''Why, Tucker-san? I thought you had to pass the assessment. Protect your life style with Nina,'' Al said.

''I have no reason to create a chimera.'' This surprised Ed as he continued. ''I just experimented because the possibility was there. A chimera that understands human word's…I just wanted to create one.''

''You bastard…!''Ed shouted

''Although you knew it was taboo, you couldn't stop yourself from experimenting with human transmutation. You and I are the same.'' This left Ed frozen in shock.

''No!'' Ed shouted

''Scientists…no, humans have a limitless desire to use their knowledge in real life. The desire to see what you can do with your power that is given to you…and to experiment with them. That is the true nature of alchemy.''

Ed then punched him down and said, ''We…Alchemy…we don't…No! I…! I…! I…! I…! I…!''Ed said as he relatedly punched him.

''Brother, he's going to die!''

Ed was about to punch him again but something grabbed his coat when he turned around he saw chimera Nina holding him back and said, ''Brother…''

''Nina, this may hurt a little, but bear with it.''

''Brother, are you going to retransmute her? We can't do that''

''My chimera has been transmuted perfectly! No one can return it to normal! Be careful not to let the same that happened to your mother happen to it!'' This made Ed so upset. He put his hands down in defeat

''Let's play…Let's play…''

''Nina…''Al said.

''What is the meaning of this, Edward Elric?!'' a man said.

''He used his own daughter to…''

** /end flashback\**

Rise was surprised at what she just saw and in shock of how disgustingly horrible that was.

**/Yu's POV\**

Yu was wondering probably the deepest in there, because he thought there might be more recent memories. A while of searching he found one that said ''My Worst Defeats.'' Wondering what it was he opened it.

**/flashback\**

Ed and Al were in a room with strange drawings a strange symbol on the floor. Ed filling bin with odd ingredient. As they finished, they placed said bin filled with the ingredients.

''Water, 35 liters; carbon, 20 kilograms; ammonia, 4 liters; lime 1.5 kilograms…phosphorus, 800 grams; salt 250 grams; saltpeter, 100 grams; fluorine, 7.5 grams; iron, 5 grams; silicon, 3 grams…these are the elements comprise adult human…the structural formula…by including a soul in this, we should be able to call mom's spirit back and connect it with her body once again,'' Ed said.

''Brother, are you sure we should?'' Al asked.

''What are you talking about, now that we've come so far, Al?''

''But still, alchemy is about equivalent exchange, right? We've got the ingredients for the body, but what do we exchange for mom's spirit?''

''Don't worry, just stick out your finger.'' Ed then pricked his finger with a knife and his brother followed.

''Information… about the soul…that's everything. Let's do it, Al,'' Ed said as he then placed his hands on the circle, and suddenly there was a swirling gold color. Suddenly it was a dark shade of purple and Ed and Al started to get concerned.

''Brother, there's something wrong here!'' suddenly there was a cream and when Ed Al's body was disintegrating.

''Al!'' Ed screamed as his left leg was disintegrating.

''Brother!'' Al called as his body was disintegrating. All he could do was call out his brother's name as Ed's leg disappeared.

''Al!'' Ed called as they reached for each other, but it was too late. Al's body disappeared. Suddenly black arms snaked their way around Ed and pulled him into never ending darkness. Suddenly Ed was in going thru what looked like a gold portal. Suddenly knowledge leaked into his brain about normal, forbidden, and forgotten alchemy. Suddenly Ed saw his mom's spirit and tried to reach for it.

''Mom!'' Ed called when he tried to reach for it but black monsters were holding him back

''Stop it! Let me go! Please let me go!'' Ed shouted suddenly he was in a room with never ending whiteness. And behind him was a huge door open and eyes were looking right at him when it closed.''

"Hold on! One more time! Show it to me one more time! The truth was in there! The thing I've been looking for!''

Suddenly something whispered in his ear, ''Equivalent exchange? What do you mean? A toll?'' He wondered. Suddenly his leg was disappearing. All a he could do was scream. Suddenly he was back to his house

''Damn it! It was taken! Mom?'' Ed said as he noticed a body but it wasn't human its skin was grey and its eyes were glowing purple and unblinking. All Ed could do was scream at the top of his lungs in fear.

''No…This isn't what I wanted…Al, it's all my fault… mine!'' Ed said as he pushed to a suit of armor down and drew something in blood.

''Give him back. He's my brother. My leg…both my arms…my heart…I'll give it to you…just give him back! He's my only brother!'' He shouted as he placed both hands on the suit and it started. He was back at the same aria as before as he tried to get his brother soul. The moment he touched it he went back to the door and lost his arm. He was suddenly back home and bleeding to death pretty fast.

** /5 years later\**

Ed was forcing his way thru the door and when he got out he was in a ball room.

''Ed!'' someone shouted

''Brother,'' Al shouted as his armor was barely there anymore as in parts were missing.

Ed looked up to his little brother in the worst possible condition and said, ''Al? I'm back… so that's it. That 'me' over there died. I've used yet another side, have I?''

''That was amazing Edward-kun.'' A voice sounded.

''Doctor Marco? Why are you here?'' Suddenly he changed form, which made Ed mad.

''You know why, don't you? Ed, you're the one who turned Doctor Marco over to the Fuhrer, aren't you? There's no way you could be safe. He's long into his stomach,'' he said as he pointed to a really ugly thing and continued. ''It's as though you were the one who killed him. And while we're at it, that goes for me, too,'' he said as he threw a weapon at him. He continued, ''It must be difficult, fighting faces of those you know. Even though you've convinced yourself that it's not the real person!'' He said as he tried to slash at Ed a few times. Ed was too quick and grabbed his arm and started to choke him.

''Is that it?! Is that the only power you got?! If so I've got you beat! I've already defeated many other Homunculi. I even defeated the one who looked like my mom. At this point, no matter whose face you take on…''

He then changed his form to a women and said ''That's it. Kill me, right?'' she said as she got Ed of her back and changed to his usual form. ''See? Hard isn't it?'' he said.

Ed then clapped his hands together.

''Don't do that, Edward.'' A women said.

'' You have no right to order me around!''

''Makes no difference to me, but there's no telling what will happen to your brother.''

''the philosopher's stone has been activated. If a transmutation were to occur around him, then I'm sure…''

''You know what will happen.'' the man finished as he kicked Ed in the gut and hit him a few times.

''Don't get too full of yourself!'' Ed shouted as he tried to hit him.

''It's no use! I'm the stronger one after all!'' He said as did a really high jump. When he landed someone grabbed his ankle trying to hold him back but failed when.

''Why, you!'' he said as stomped on the boy.

Suddenly Ed grabbed him and pushed him down and punched him.

He changed form and said ''Don't, Edward.''

''Stop messing with me!'' Ed said as he punched him again.

The man changed form again he then said, ''Edward-kun.''

Ed didn't listen as he punched him he changed his form and said'' Ed…''

He changed form again and said ''Fullmetal! Are you trying to kill me?!''

''That face is the easiest one for me to hit! Show me your real face! Is using other people's faces and taking advantage of others the only thing you can do?!'' Ed said as he punched him.

''You want to see it that badly?'' he said in his usual form.

''Show it to me, if you can!''

''I'll show you!'' He said as he did and the form shocked Ed in fear. The man said, ''What's the matter? You wanted to see it, didn't you?''

''Dad?''

'' Envy was the first Homunculus, created when Hohenheim was still young. The boy he had with me at the time died from mercury poisoning. He tried to bring him back to life somehow, but failed.''

'' And then he abandoned me. You can understand why I hate him, right?'' He said as suddenly he turned his arm into a blade and suddenly stabbed Ed right through his chest. Ed felt the pain suddenly he couldn't see or hear. Everything was shutting down, the last thing he heard was someone calling his name as he died.

**/end flashback\**

Yu then dropped the book in shock and fear as to all that.

'' I don't understand how is Ed alive if he was killed like that. It's just not possible,'' he said in wonder.

A little while later they met back in the same area as before, they talked about what they saw and it raised questions about Ed. The more they talked, the more questions it raised.

'' Fullmetal alchemist? What does that mean?'' Yosuke asked.

''That does seem odd, now that it I remember learning about alchemy last year yet it wasn't done the way I saw it,'' Chie said.

'' Yeah and- umm, Sepia are you okay?'' Rise asked Yu.

Yu then told them everything he saw in Ed's memory, and in the end they all were in shock of what they heard.

''Ed…died?'' Yukiko said in shock.

''But he had to of survived somehow I mean he's here, r-right?'' Kanji said.

''Y-yeah but what about when you said, how he lost his arm and leg that's probably the ground he set foot on, but what kind of ground was that?'' Yosuke said.

''There's still so many things here I don't get,'' Chie said.

'' Yeah, it's still so much here this would take years to look through all these books,'' Rise said.

''Umm, speaking of books, was that one there before?'' Kanji asked pointing at a book that was bigger than the rest on a perch.

''I don't think so,'' Rise said.

They all then walked over to it. The moment it was opened, memories showed of all Ed's seen. There were so many things that were sad, happy, bad, and good, but there was one memory that made it the last one.

** /flashback\**

Ed was in on the side of the door after he died.

''Al?'' Ed said. Suddenly the man apparently named envy, from before came.

''W-what's this?! Where are we?!'' Envy asked.

'' The gate.'' Ed said as the same door as before was there.

''Where does it go through to?''

''As I remember, it went to a city called London when I passed through it. That's what pop called it.''

''Pop?! You mean Hohenheim of Light?!''

''Yeah.''

''Then he's still alive!'' Envy said as he walked over to the gate trying to open it.

''You'd better not. There no telling what will happen.''

''I'm going to see Hohenheim! I'm going to kill him!'' Envy succeeded in opening it, and suddenly eye's opened in the black void. ''Take me to where Hohenheim is!'' he yelled.

Ed could still see Envy as the arms pulled him in. ''Don't interferer! I'm going there!'' Envy shouted. Suddenly he changed his form to Ed and said, ''The place where Hohenheim is! The place where he is! The place where my dad is!''

He turned to his real form, then suddenly a dragon thing, as the void closed.

Ed, now having tears down his face, said, ''Al…'' He was brought back to his own body.

For a few minutes he talked to a girl telling her to take the boy from before and leave. After they left Ed drew a circle getting ready to give his life for his brother.

''If what pop said is true, then right now, Al's body and soul are inside the gate. There can be no other price for a life. Even if I offer all of myself, it might not do any good. But still, there's no reason for you to have to go away. Come back, Al,'' Ed stated. He then clapped his hands and the next thing he knew, he woke up in a weird place known as Japan. He spent the next year learning about all he could and trying to get home.

One week after New Year's Ed got a strange call from someone telling him to go to a food court at a mall. Ed did as he was instructed to do and when he got there he sat and waited, 2 minutes later a young women with grey hair sat down.

'' So you came,'' She said.

'' Yeah, what do you want? How do you know me? Do I know you?'' Ed asked.

''No, but I know you Edward Elric. And my name is Margaret.''

''Okay, how do you know me?!''

''That's on a need to know bases, Edward! Now I know for a fact that your journey is not over yet. Back at the other side, that was just the first part. The second part starts soon and it starts here, if you're up to it.''

''Umm ,okay I guess. What do you need?''

''Go to the town called 'Inaba' and enter a school called 'Yasogami High School'. That's the first step.''

''For what? Why me?''

''All your questions will be answered when it happens. Though if you need to know anything I'm just a phone call away,'' Margaret said as she handed him a phone number. Ed took it.

''Okay anything e-'' Ed didn't finish because when he looked up she was gone. Ed looked around in shock. After he thought of what she said. ''How does she know so much about me, who was she.'' His thoughts continued as he sat there.

** /end flashback\ **

When they went back to reality, questions were answered. Standing there in shock, they figured out so much on Ed.

''So Ed's from…'' Yukiko started.

''Yeah…'' Chie said.

''Man, the kid seriously has problems, we just saw his entire life and it's all so serious and sad,'' Kanji said.

''Well, all the more reason to save him. Let's go,'' Yu said.

'' I don't think so,'' a familiar voice said.

When they went to the main entrance of the library, they saw inner Ed at the door way with his dead yellow eyes wearing the same clothes they saw in his memories.

''well I'm surprised you made it this far,'' Ed said in an evil voice.

''Yeah! Where the hell real Ed?!'' Kanji asked.

'' That doesn't matter!'' He yelled. He then he burst into maniacal laughter. ''Well, I guess you found my memories.''

''Yeah, we saw it all. But seeing them made more the reason for us to save him!'' Yosuke said.

''Oh come on, this is my chance to stop the troubles I caused!''

''W-what do you mean?'' Chie asked.

''Sometimes I wish I was dead because I caused so much trouble for my friends in that shit hole. I'm done I just want to die!''

They went silent at what the real self of Ed just said.

''Well, I'll see you later,'' he said as he walked out.

''I think were done for today,'' Yu said as he walked out. They nodded out and walked out.

After they headed to the food court to talk.

''Ed wants to die,'' Yukiko said.

''He may want to, but screw that! He's our friend we need to save him,'' Yosuke said.

They nodded in determination, ready to fight someone with such strength.

Author's Note: Well that's it for that. Sorry this was such a long chapter. I wanted it to be a bit shorter so I cut some things I was thinking of but decided not to. Even thou it was still long I wanted them to see. And the reason I put the Ed meets Margaret part because I didn't want there to be any confusion on why Ed's in a high school. Well, see ya later!


	6. Chapter 6 inner self

This is where they save Ed and also have fun!

Chapter 6: Inner Self

They were on the final floor and ready to save Ed.

''Rise, do you sense anything?'' Yu asked.

''I'm getting a strong reading from behind this door. Maybe this time it's him,'' She said. When they walked in their eyes wandered around the room, which was the office of the man named 'Mustang'. They looked down to see Ed, still knocked out.

''Ed!'' Rise yelled as they ran over to his side.

''Hey wake up!'' Yosuke said.

''Uh, what happened? Guys, what… where are we?'' Ed asked, waking up all groggily.

''Are you okay?'' Chie asked.

''Oh, we're fine.'' They drew their attention to the Ed lookalike who continued, ''Were very fine.''

''W-what…the?'' Ed stuttered.

''Except, I think I made it clear that I didn't want to be saved!''

''Well screw that! We're saving him whether you like it or not!'' Yosuke yelled.

''Who the hell is he?!''Ed asked

''Are you kidding me? I'm you your shadow!'' Evil Ed said.

''W-what?''

''You know? I really wish I was dead!''

''W-what?S-stop!''

''Honestly. The only reason I the only reason I came to this damn town was because I wanted a reason to stop looking for a way to go back to a shithole of troubles known as Amestris''

''S-stop it!''

''I should have died the last time I was there!''

''SHUT UUUUUUUP YOUR-''

''No don't!'' they all shouted.

''NOT ME!'' Ed yelled. Suddenly evil Ed started laughing maniacally and black smoke was around him.

''What the?!'' is all Ed could say. Suddenly he was what looked like a slave, with ripped and worn out shirt, pants and vest. A chain ball was attached to his foot using it like a weapon.

''Here we go!'' Naoto yelled.

''I am the shadow the true self'' Dark Ed yelled.

''Let's go jiraiya!'' Yosuke yelled as he crushed the card.

They all followed in pursuit. Ed looked in amazement on the thing his new friends can do.

As they attacked, they kept attacking some, missed some, hit but barely did anything.

''Hahaha! I honestly thought you'd save him, but you're just too weak!''

''No! Just shut up! Just shut up!'' Ed shouted.

'' Ed!'' A voice sounded. Ed turned around to see Naoto getting his attention.

''Naoto what is it?''

'' Ed, you have to understand that that's you deep down in your heart!''

''No, it's not true! He's not m-!'' Ed was cut off by a slap to the face. ''What was that for!?''

''No, Ed that is you! The 'you' that you don't want to admit exists. That's your mask you hide from life! And you have to accept that.''

''Naoto.''

'' I understand Ed but you have to admit it. You think this stuff sometimes. Tell me.''

'' It's true. I do sometimes think that, I wish I did die there.'' At the moment Ed said that, the shadow Ed started to get static-like, which gave them the advantage.

'' He's off balance! Time for an- ALL-OUT ATTACK!''

The moment Yosuke said that, they all attacked at once and the shadow Ed was back to form.

''You're right. As much as I hate to admit it, you're me,'' Ed said as he raised his fist, offering a fist bump. Shadow Ed took the offer. He turned to a persona, which looked different. He had a coat, and his right arm was a blade now. The persona then turned into a playing card, which landed in Ed's hand. his arcana was the chariot arcana

'' Well congrats. You're one of us,'' Naoto stated.

'' One…Of…You?'' Ed stuttered, as he suddenly fell unconscious.

** / Later that same day\**

Ed woke up with a headache wondering where he was. Suddenly the door creaked open.

''Hey. It's good to see you awake,'' Rise said as she sat on the edge of the bed. ''How are you feeling?''

''Umm… fine. Where am I?''

''You're in the guest room of Yu's home. His uncle said you can stay for as long as you need to.''

''That's good. I was basically was sleeping under a tree in the park.''

Rise chuckled. ''Well I think you should sleep a little while longer. You need your rest.''

Ed nodded his head and fell asleep quickly.

A/n: Yes…I'm…serious…Ed gets a persona. I thought it would be really cool. and i apologize for the mix up in saying all the kindness tords Ed would make sense by this chapter, I wanted Ed to hate them but I decided agents it. review and like by!


End file.
